


Dr Dolittle at Jurassic World

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [11]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The title pretty much says it all





	Dr Dolittle at Jurassic World

This is total crack but: Dr Dolittle (or one of his decedents) arrives at Jurassic World. Probably before the movie. Maybe they're part of a team to check to make sure the dinosaurs are being treated well. Maybe they work there. Heck, maybe Barry's last name is actually Dolittle. (And he's constantly amazed how well Owen gets the raptors despite the fact they can't speak to each other).  
The point is, being a Dolittle means all animals sound like they're speaking English. But these are dinosaurs, so they sound like they're speaking old English.

Maybe the T-rex is speaking like Shakespeare or the Apatosaurus talk like something out of Pride & Prejudice. I have this really bizarre image of the raptors talking like pirates & calling Owen captain.

This is utter crack and, as I can in no way write accents or dialects, I'm never going to write this.


End file.
